Comorbidity: Data from the comorbidity component of the NIA/NCI Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER) Study on Cancer and Comorbidity in the Elderly are being analyzed. The study objective was to expand the knowledge base on cancer and comorbidity (i.e., clinical status/preexisting diseases) in the elderly. A first paper, "Cancer and Comorbidity in Older Patients: A Descriptive Profile," is in press (Annals of Epidemiology). "Comorbidity and its Impact on Diagnosis and Early Mortality of Older Colon Cancer Patients", a second paper is near completion. These papers and others are from the NIA/NCI SEER population-based study of an age-stratified random sample of patients aged 55-64, 65-74, and 75+ years diagnosed in 1992 with one of seven tumors -- breast, cervix, colon, ovary, prostate, stomach, urinary bladder. Cancer patients were registered in six SEER areas -- Utah, Iowa, New Mexico, Atlanta, Seattle, San Francisco. Comorbid conditions were obtained from medical records of 7631 patients. Data were matched with the clinical data routinely obtained by the NCI SEER Program. The objective of these analyses is to determine if a set of preexisting comorbid diseases can be identified in cancer patients that adversely influence extent of disease of initial diagnosis (i.e., disease stage severity) and/or result in early mortality (i.e, short term survival). Illness Behavior: Fieldwork for the illness behavior component of the NIA/NCI Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER) Collaborative Study on Comorbidity and Cancer in the Elderly will be completed early this fall. Study objectives focus on what older persons do when they become aware of themselves having signs and symptoms associated with cancer; what factors enter into their decisions to seek medical care; what factors affect promptness or delay in doing so; and what disease implications exist as a function of variations in attentiveness to signs and symptoms. The study assesses sickness impact and quality of life of the patient within a 2-4 month window after diagnosis. Patients diagnosed with one of four cancers -- breast, ovary, prostate, and colon -- were identified through the rapid ascertainment process of the SEER Program in one of four geographic areas -- Utah, Iowa, New Mexico, and Atlanta, Georgia. Patients undergo an interview (approximately one hour) regarding their health actions in presence of signs and symptoms, existing comorbidity, current quality of life, social support, insurance coverage, smoking history, physician confidence, and sickness impact. Demographic data are obtained. Patient disease characteristics and comorbidity (from medical records) will be acquired from SEER and matched with patient data (N=1330).